In'yō
In'yō (陰陽 lit. Yin and Yang) is a mysterious Kekkei Genkai; rumored to be one of the most complex of such bloodline traits known. It's passing is similar to the Rinnegan, though it isn't as rare because of intricate complexities that very few can fully understand without lectures. The In'yō's complexities begin with its manifestation; its powers vary from person to person depending on the time they were born. Supposedly, there are only 12 users of this trait at one time. Overview The In'yō's power lies within that of the Chinese Zodiac, and the power over Wu Xing that stems from it. The Chinese Zodiac involves 12 animal signs and generally one born under the sign has personality traits as described by it. These zodiac signs are the Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig. These zodiac are each fixed to one of the 5 elements of Wu Xing, and what sign a user of In'yō falls under is based on what hour they fall into; which are: 23:00 – 01:00: 子 rat (Yang, 1st Trine, Fixed Element Water) 01:00 – 03:00: 丑 ox (Yin, 2nd Trine, Fixed Element Water) 03:00 – 05:00: 寅 tiger (Yang, 3rd Trine, Fixed Element Wood) 05:00 – 07:00: 卯 rabbit (Yin, 4th Trine, Fixed Element Wood) 07:00 – 09:00: 辰 dragon (Yang, 1st Trine, Fixed Element Wood) 09:00 – 11:00: 巳 snake (Yin, 2nd Trine, Fixed Element Fire) 11:00 – 13:00: 午 horse (Yang, 3rd Trine, Fixed Element Fire) 13:00 – 15:00: 未 ram (Yin, 4th Trine, Fixed Element Fire) 15:00 – 17:00: 申 monkey (Yang, 1st Trine, Fixed Element Metal) 17:00 – 19:00: 酉 rooster (Yin, 2nd Trine, Fixed Element Metal) 19:00 – 21:00: 戌 dog (Yang, 3rd Trine, Fixed Element Metal) 21:00 – 23:00: 亥 pig (Yin, 4th Trine, Fixed Element Water) As stated above, there are 5 elements within Wu Xing, and these are wood, fire, earth, metal, and water. Wu Xing is described as the cycle of Creation and Destruction; the relationships are as follows: *Wood feeds Fire *Fire creates Earth (ash) *Earth bears Metal *Metal carries Water (as in a bucket or tap, or water condenses on metal) *Water nourishes Wood *Wood absorbs Water *Water rusts Metal *Metal breaks up Earth *Earth smothers Fire *Fire burns Wood *Wood parts Earth (such as roots; or, Trees can prevent soil erosion) *Earth absorbs (or muddies) Water (or Earth dam control the water) *Water quenches Fire *Fire melts Metal *Metal chops Wood In Wu Xing, each element is affiliated with various things including mental quality, emotions, organs, body parts, senses, and even an aspect of life; along with manipulation of that element completely, the In'yō grants control of these aspects as well. In tune with the Chinese system of Feng Shui, certain things within the world, when within the area a user is in, will help augment their power. Wu Xing, being a concept of creation and destruction, allows a user to generate or augment their through other elements (as long as they are not overcomes by that particular element; see above), as well as destroy the elements of their two elements they can overcome and their various affilitions. Wu Xing isn't just destruction though, it is also creation, and In'yō also has healing and other supportive abilities. Along with this ability, being tied to the Chinese Zodiac, whose various signs are affiliated a certain direction of wind, an In'yō user naturally will also have an affinity towards wind release, and can call upon their specific wind to help with many troubles. Specific Elemental Attributes Wood Mental Quality: Sensitivity Emotion (Positive/Negative): Patience/Anger Zang (Yin Organs): Liver Fu (Yang Organs): Gall Bladder Sensory Organ: Eye Body Part: Tendons Finger: Index Finger Sense: Sight Taste: Sour Smell: Rancid Life: Birth Fire Mental Quality: Creativity Emotion (Positive/Negative): Joy/Hate Zang (Yin Organs): Heart Fu (Yang Organs): Small Intestine Sensory Organ: Tongue Body Part: Pulse Finger: Middle Finger Sense: Speech Taste: Bitter Smell: Scorched Life: Youth Earth Mental Quality: Clarity Emotion (Positive/Negative): Empathy/Anxiety Zang (Yin Organs): Spleen Fu (Yang Organs): Stomach Sensory Organ: Mouth Body Part: Muscle Finger: Thumb Sense: Taste Taste: Sweet Smell: Fragrant Life: Adulthood Metal Mental Quality: Intuition Emotion (Positive/Negative): Courage/Grief Zang (Yin Organs): Lung Fu (Yang Organs): Large Intestine Sensory Organ: Nose Body Part: Skin Finger: Ring Finger Sense: Smell Taste: Pungent Smell: Rotten Life: Old Age Water Mental Quality: Spontaneity Emotion (Positive/Negative): Calmness/Fear Zang (Yin Organs): Kidney Fu (Yang Organs): Urinary Bladder Sensory Organ: Ears Body Part: Bones Finger: Little Finger Sense: Hearing Taste: Salty Smell: Putrid Life: Death Ninjutsu In'yō wield full control over their specific element; typically when doing so to channel chakra or manipulate their element, they will use the handsign which shares the name with their Zodiac sign, though this is not necassary for the adept. In'yō users are also known for non-elemental jutsu with names and traits that also come from other lore; the Crescent Moon Technique is a good example; invoking the moons power of sleep that it is associated with in various lore. Manipulation of an element also involves chakra, and the intensity of use factors into how much chakra is spent. Manipulating things associated with the elements also takes chakra, and how much is determined by the importance of the association. Trivia *The In'yō is known as such; meaning Yin and Yang, because the 12 signs are split in six between Yin and Yang; a universal distinction.